Un secret bien gardé
by Let Me Dream Blog
Summary: Fanfiction des temps modernes : Bellamy a un secret. Mais ce secret va-t-il donner un nouveau tournent à leur relation ?


**Un secret bien gardé**

 **Hello tout le monde ! Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne Saint-Valentin :) Et pour cela je vous ai préparer un OS spéciale Saint-Valentin sur le couple BELLARKE.**

 **Disclamer : ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !**

* * *

_ **Dépêche-toi ! On va être en retard !** , je hurle en bas des escaliers

_ **Mais j'arrive. Laisse-moi 5 minutes** , s'explique Clarke depuis notre chambre

_ **Les femmes !** , je soupire

Je me dirige dans le canapé et m'assieds . Je joue avec ma veste noire en attendent patiemment la dame. Ce soir nous dînons dans un grand restaurant italien avec ma petite sœur Octavia et son petit-ami Lincoln.

Je suis avec avec Clarke depuis maintenant deux ans. Je l'ai rencontré grâce à l'intermédiaire de ma chère petite sœur étant donnée qu'elles sont meilleures amies. De plus elles travaillent ensemble dans le même hôpital. Depuis nous sommes réellement fous l'un de l'autre malgré les nombreuses disputes qui rythment nos journées bien qu'elles soient sans importance. Et puis… qui aime bien, châtie bien !

_ **Ça y est je suis prête… on peut y aller !**

Je sursaute et relève la tête vers elle. Elle lisse les plis invisible de sa robe bicolore.

_ **Tu es magnifique !** , je dis dans un souffle complètement captivé par sa silhouette

Elle me remercie en rougissant. Elle est vêtue d'une robe moulante rouge lui arrivant juste au-dessus des genoux. À ses pieds, de hauts talons d'environ quinze centimètres de couleur noires. Je me lève et réajuste ma cravate. Puis je m'approche d'elle et lui donne un doux baiser sur les lèvres avant de prendre les clés et de lui ouvrir la porte.

On s'installe dans la voiture. Je mets le contact et elle appelle Octavia. Le trajet se fait en silence, seul la radio résonne dans le véhicule. Cela ne nous dérange pas. Ils nous arrivent parfois de ne pas se parler et juste de profiter du moment. De plus, je suis tellement stressé que je ne crois pas être capable de faire la conversation.

Après une dizaine de minute de route, nous arrivons enfin devant le restaurant. Je sors de la voiture et donne la clé au voiturier. Nous entrons et après avoir vérifié notre réservation, l'hôtesse nous dirige à notre table où Octavia et Lincoln nous attendent déjà. Nous les saluons. Ils ont fait simple ce soir, mon beau-frère et ami porte une chemise blanche ouverte avec un pantalon et une veste grise. Quant à ma sœur une petite robe noire aux manches en dentelles. Elle est magnifique !

_ **Excuser-nous pour le retard** , s'excuse Clarke d'une petite voix

_ **Ce n'est rien… nous venons d'arriver** , explique ma petite sœur

Je tire la chaise de Clarke puis la pousse une fois que ma douce est installée tel un gentleman. Nous discutons de nos journées. Octavia et Clarke se mettent directement à parler de leur travail quant à Lincoln et moi parlons de sport, pour ne pas changer. Nous sommes interrompu par la serveuse qui nous demande nos boissons. Les filles commandent un cocktail maison, Lincoln un whisky sec avec deux glaçons et moi un whisky coca. Je préfère ne pas y aller fort pour ce que j'ai à faire ce soir. La serveuse s'en va et nous reprenons nos discutions mais cette fois tous ensemble. On discute de tout et de rien.

Un groupe monte sur scène. La musique commence à résonner dans toute la salle. Nos boissons arrivent et nous remercions la serveuse avant de prendre tous une gorgée.

Je termine mon assiette de pâte au saumon. Octavia et Lincoln se disputent pour la dernière part de pizza qu'ils ont décidé de partager tandis que Clarke en ai à la moitié de son risotto à la roquette.

_ **Et sinon pour ces vacances vous comptez aller quelque part ?** , je demande à l'attention du couple en face de moi

Lincoln a cédé sa part à Octavia.

_ **Non** , dit ma chère petite sœur la bouche pleine

Je lève un sourcil et elle s'excuse en levant les yeux aux ciel.

_ **Et vous ?** , demande-t-elle après avoir avalé sa dernière bouchée

Je regarde Clarke qui fait de même.

_ **Non** , je dis en reposant mes yeux sur ma sœur

« Peut-être ! » je pense, j'espère ! Mes lèvres s'étirent en un petit sourire. Je lève la tête et tombe sur les yeux plissés d' Octavia. Je lui fais un clin d'œil et pose mon index devant ma bouche pour lui dire de se taire. Heureusement que Clarke est trop concentrée à terminer son assiette et que Lincoln regarde ailleurs.

La serveuse vient nous débarrasser.

_ **Merci** , s'exclame Octavia avec un grand sourire

Je regarde autour de moi et essaie de repérer l'homme avec qui j'ai tout planifié quelques mois plus tôt.

_ **Qui t** **u** **cherche** **s** **?** , me demande Clarke

Merde ! Je suis démasqué.

_ **Personne… j'ai juste cru voir Murphy mais ce n'est pas lui** , je mens

Elle fait une petite moue en levant un sourcil. Elle a l'air énervé. Pourquoi est-elle énervée ? Oh punaise… elle sait que je mens ! Ne t'inquiète pas ma belle d'ici la fin de la soirée tout va changer.

_ **Je vais aux toilettes** , je dis à l'attention de tout le monde

Octavia me fusille du regard. Je marche calmement vers l'entrée du restaurant puis une fois que je suis sûr que personne ne peut me voir j'accours vers la réception.

_ **Bonsoir** , je salue la réceptionniste, **pouvez-vous me dire où se trouve monsieur Wick s'il vous plaît ?**

_ **Bien sûr… il y a un problème ?** , demande-t-elle en prenant le téléphone

_ **Non non… j'ai juste besoin de lui… c'est important** , j'ajoute

Elle raccroche après quelques secondes de conversation.

_ **Il arrive dans quelques instants** , m'annonce-t-elle

Je patiente puis après des minutes qui me semblent des heures elle me dit :

_ **Le voici !**

Je me tourne et l'homme s'avance. Il me tend la main et je la sers en le saluant. Nous discutons rapidement de ce qu'on avait prévu puis s'adresse à la réceptionniste :

_ **Raven… dites au groupe de prendre une pause.**

Elle hoche la tête puis va accomplir sa tâche. Je remercie une énième fois Monsieur Wick et nous nous dirigeons vers la salle en prenant soin de rester à distance pour ne pas élever de soupçon.

Le groupe descende de la scène et c'est à mon tour de monter.

_ **Bonsoir** , je dis dans le microphone

Je regarde à ma table et tous sont surpris de me voir là. Je donne une clé USB à l'homme qui s'occupe de la sono puis retourne derrière le micro. Je m'éclaircis la gorge avant de reprendre :

_ **Ce soir c'est le grand soir pour moi… enfin je l'espère…**

Des petits rires fusent la salle. Stressé, je joue avec l'objet qui définira mon avenir dans ma poche.

_ **Clarke… c'est pour toi** , je dis

Je fais un signe au Dj qui lance la musique en même temps. Je mords ma lèvre sans quitter Clarke des yeux en attendant mon tour pour chanter.

Ça y est… c'est à moi !

 **_** ** **It's a beautiful night,****  
 _C'est une belle soirée_  
 ** **We're looking for something dumb to do****  
 _Nous cherchons quelque chose de bête à faire_  
 ** **Hey baby****  
 _Hey chérie,_  
 ** **I think I wanna marry you****  
 _Je crois que je veux t'épouser_

 _J'inspire en fermant les yeux._

 ** **_ Is it the look in your eyes,****  
 _Est-ce ce regard dans tes yeux ?_  
 ** **Or is it this dancing juice ?****  
 _Ou est-ce ce verre ?_  
 ** **Who cares baby****  
 _On s'en fiche, chérie_  
 ** **I think I wanna marry you****  
 _Je crois que je veux t'épouser_

 _Je la pointe du doigt._

 ** **_ Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go****  
 _Alors, je connais une petite chapelle sur le boulevard ou nous pourrions aller_  
 ** **No one will know,****  
 _Personne ne le saura_  
 ** **Come on girl****  
 _Allez, chérie_  
 ** **Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow,****  
 _Peu importe si nous sommes bourrés, ma poche est pleine d'argent que nous pourrions dépenser,_  
 ** **Shots of patron,****  
 _De shots de tequila_  
 ** **And it's on girl****  
 _Et on y va, chérie_

Je commence plus à me lâcher et entame quelques petits mouvements de hanches.

 ** **_ Don't say no, no, no, no-no;****  
 _Ne dis pas non, non, non, non-non_  
 ** **Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;****  
 _Dis juste ouais, ouais, ouais, ouais-ouais_  
 ** **And we'll go, go, go, go-go.****  
 _Et on y va, va, va, va-va_  
 ** **If you're ready, like I'm ready.****  
 _Si tu es prête, comme je suis prêt_

 _Je regarde autour de moi et tout le monde est debout et danse. Clarke quant à elle est émue et ne bouge pas. Octavia et Lincoln tapent dans leurs mains._

 ** **_ It's a beautiful night,****  
 _C'est une belle soirée_  
 ** **We're looking for something dumb to do****  
 _Nous cherchons quelque chose de bête à faire_  
 ** **Hey baby****  
 _Hey chérie,_  
 ** **I think I wanna marry you****  
 _Je crois que je veux t'épouser_

 ** **Is it the look in your eyes,****  
 _Est-ce ce regard dans tes yeux ?_  
 ** **Or is it this dancing juice ?****  
 _Ou est-ce ce verre ?_  
 ** **Who cares baby****  
 _On s'en fiche, chérie_  
 ** **I think I wanna marry you****  
 _Je crois que je veux t'épouser_

 ** **I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh****  
 _Je trouverai une bague alors que la chorale chantera genre "Oooh"_  
 ** **So whatcha wanna do ?****  
 _Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?_  
 ** **Let's just run girl****  
 _Courons chérie_

 _Je descends de la scène. Tous me suivent des yeux en tapant des mains. Je m'avance lentement en dansant vers notre table._

 ** **_ If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool.****  
 _Si en te réveillant, tu veux tout arrêter, pas de problème_  
 ** **No, I won't blame you;****  
 _Non, je ne t'en voudrais pas_  
 ** **It was fun girl.****  
 _On s'est bien amusé_

 _Je fais non du doigt avec une cliente qui apprécie la musique en direction de Clarke qui a les larmes aux yeux._

 ** **_ Don't say no, no, no, no-no;****  
 _Ne dis pas non, non, non, non-non_  
 ** **Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;****  
 _Dis juste ouais, ouais, ouais, ouais-ouais_  
 ** **And we'll go, go, go, go-go.****  
 _Et on y va, va, va, va-va_  
 ** **If you're ready, like I'm ready.****  
 _Si tu es prête, comme je suis prêt_

 ** **It's a beautiful night,****  
 _C'est une belle soirée_  
 ** **We're looking for something dumb to do****  
 _Nous cherchons quelque chose de bête à faire_  
 ** **Hey baby****  
 _Hey chérie,_  
 ** **I think I wanna marry you****  
 _Je crois que je veux t'épouser_

 ** **Is it the look in your eyes,****  
 _Est-ce ce regard dans tes yeux ?_  
 ** **Or is it this dancing juice ?****  
 _Ou est-ce ce verre ?_  
 ** **Who cares baby****  
 _On s'en fiche, chérie_  
 ** **I think I wanna marry you****  
 _Je crois que je veux t'épouser_

 _Je continue d'avancer_ _lentement sans quitter Clarke du regard._

 ** **_ Just say I do,****  
 _Dis simplement "oui, je le veux"_  
 ** **Tell me right now baby,****  
 _Dis le moi maintenant, chérie_  
 ** **Tell me right now baby, baby****  
 _Dis le moi maintenant, chérie, chérie_

 ** **Just say I do,****  
 _Dis simplement "oui, je le veux"_  
 ** **Tell me right now baby,****  
 _Dis le moi maintenant, chérie_  
 ** **Tell me right now baby, baby****  
 _Dis le moi maintenant, chérie, chérie_

 _J'arrive enfin à sa hauteur. Je prends sa main avec ma main libre et je caresse ses doigts avec mon pouce. Elle mord sa lèvre pour ne pas pleurer. Je ne quitte pas ses yeux._

 ** **_ It's a beautiful night,****  
 _C'est une belle soirée_  
 ** **We're looking for something dumb to do****  
 _Nous cherchons quelque chose de bête à faire_  
 ** **Hey baby****  
 _Hey chérie,_  
 ** **I think I wanna marry you****  
 _Je crois que je veux t'épouser_

 _Je vois des larmes roulées sur ses joues._

 ** **_ Is it the look in your eyes,****  
 _Est-ce ce regard dans tes yeux ?_  
 ** **Or is it this dancing juice ?****  
 _Ou est-ce ce verre ?_  
 ** **Who cares baby****  
 _On s'en fiche, chérie_

 _Je me mets à genoux pour le grand final._

_ ****I think I wanna marry you****

 _Je crois que je veux t'épouser_

Je sors la bague de la poche de mon pantalon et la tends juste devant mon nez. J'inspire profondément et je me lance :

_ **Clarke Griffin… me ferais-tu l'honneur de devenir ma femme ?**

Elle explose en sanglot en souriant et me répond un grand :

_ **Oui !**

Je souffle de soulagement. Elle se penche, prend mon visage en coupe et m'embrasse longuement sur les lèvres. On se sépare sous les applaudissements de tout le monde dans la salle. Je me lève et passe la bague à son annuaire gauche. Je me penche pour l'embrasser plus langoureusement. Dès qu'on se sépare, Octavia me saute dans les bras.

_ **Espèce d'idiot ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?** , hurle-t-elle dans mon oreille

_ **Disons que tu n'es pas très douée pour garder les secrets** , je rigole

Elle me frappe l'épaule et je fais semblant d'avoir mal. Lincoln vient pour me faire une accolade.

_ **Félicitation !** , s'exclame-t-il

Je le remercie. Je me tourne et vois Clarke avec presque toute la clientèle sûrement pour la félicité. J'admire ma future femme. Je suis définitivement l'homme le plus heureux et chanceux de ce monde.

* * *

 **Voilà j'espère que cela vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez dans les reviews...**

 **N'oubliez pas : j'ai une chaîne Youtube où tous les lundis soirs je poste la bande d'annonce de la semaine. Si ça vous intéresse abonnez-vous ;) J'ai également une page Facebook où je poste de tout ( actualités de mes écrits, ce que je fais... ) En plus, pour ce OS, il y a un album consacré aux tenues des personnages ;)**

 **Retrouvez tous les liens dans mon profil !**

 **Bisounourses**

 **#LDREAM**


End file.
